Is it Over?
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: Craig and Manny had it all...they were happy...nothing could ruin it...except Ashley..but once everything is gone how far will they go to get it all back? plz R&R!
1. Over for good?

_Is it over?_

Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own Degrassi or any of the people in this fic. I do however own the plot and the ideas that are in this fic.

_Enjoy  
_

It hurts so much to think about how it ended, the way we had to finish wasn't the best, but I couldn't change it. As we pass each other in the hall way I know to ignore him, to pretend he doesn't exist even though my heart aches for his simple touch. I turn and continue chatting as I feel his eyes burn into my back, 'Don't turn around.' I told myself over and over before I felt his gaze lift itself from me to another. I sighed, it was so hard to pretend, although I didn't think he had as much of a problem as I did. He walked down the hall and ran into Ashley. She beamed at him, know that if she tried hard enough she could win him back, she knew she could do it. When we went out she was so jealous, she couldn't stand it so she started rumors, lies, anything that would keep us apart.

_I watched the walls around me crumble _

After a while it worked...we couldn't stand the rumors...they got so bad that it left me crying everyday. I didn't know what to believe anymore, so I ended it for the best. I knew he didn't want it to happen...the look in his eyes gave it all away. I loved him more than I could ever love anybody...to sit there and tell him that I didn't crushed us both. I didn't want him to cry, it was bad enough that I was already on the brink of an ocean, but as soon as the first tear slid down his cheek I couldn't hold it in anymore. I remember crying even when I knew there were no tears left and running...just running as far away as I could hoping that he wouldn't follow...hoping that things could go back to normal and they did just that.

_But its not like I won't build em up again _

She turned to him and he smirked...that famous smirk that he use to flash to me before any of this started. The good old days before we got together, long before I got pregnant again.

They exchanged several words, hugged and waved goodbye as she collapsed in front of her locker, I could tell she was ecstatic about what he had said. No matter what happened between them I knew it meant nothing compared to what we had. It was a well kept secret for a while, but like all good secrets, it was exposed.

Ashley stood up and ran to Ellie, her little pet, and told her the news. She never really cared about what Ashley did or thought, but this time she had something to say. From where I was it seemed like she was yelling at her. I began to giggle even though no one was around. Just seeing Ellie freak out over something like Ashley and Craig just seemed so hilarious to me for some reason. She must be yelling about whatever is going on between them, oh well...I shouldn't care...should I?

Ashley left Ellie mid conversation and walked passed me, she sent me a cold glare and then a huge smile. She thinks that she won, well I'll show her. She doesn't realize that I could have Craig back if I wanted, it wouldn't be hard at all. He was one inch from my grasp, somewhere in her thick skull she thinks he rejected me...little does she know. If she knew the real story she would be crushed to know that he could be lifted from her so quickly.

Lately I've wondered if I should give it another chance...maybe try and make things work between me and Craig. Before I could make my decision my feet were already walking toward his locker. I couldn't stop myself, but I knew I might be making the biggest mistake of my life.

I approached his locker and smiled.

"Hey Craig, what's up?"

He turned to me very surprised to see that it was me...ME talking to him.

"H-hey Manny, long time no see. What's been going on?" He flashed his brilliant smile that made my heart skip a beat, I was always putty in his hands.

"Not to much...haven't seen you really since last year and a little bit of summer. So...you and Ash...you guys back together? Cuz I saw you talking to her and-"

"Me...back with Ash? Manny I thought you knew me better than that, you know I only have eyes for one person and if I can't have her then I'm fine alone. I don't want anything, but friendship with Ash, I'm in love with someone else...not her."

I sighed, I knew exactly who he was talking about...over summer he came to my house and declared his love...he sang me a beautiful song outside my house at 2 in the morning. It was the most romantic thing ever, it hurt so much to tell him to leave.

"Oh Craig..I wish things were so easy...I wish people wouldn't get into our lives."

_So here's your last chance for redemption _

"Manny, I want to make this work please...just give me one more chance...please?"

I looked into his eyes and I knew I couldn't say no...I am in love with Craig and nothing will ever change it, but...I don't want what happened last time.

_So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end  
_

"Craig...I want this to work too, but I don't want a repeat of last year. I'm a junior now and I'm a lot older and wiser then I was last year. I now know how people work. I want this to be the best relationship without the interferences of others okay."

"So does that mean you'll go back out with me?"

I put my hand under my chin and pondered, "HmmmMMMmmm what do you think?"

He smiled brightly and gave me a gigantic hug, "Manny, I promise you this will work and nothing...I mean NOTHING...will stop this from working...not Ash...not anyone."

I smiled and walked over to my locker before I realized what I had just gotten myself into...another year of tears...another year of rumors and lies. Just the thought had me on the brink of tears, I didn't want to hurt anymore...I just wanted to be with Craig and nothing else.

_And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

I pushed back my tears and walked into class. Ashley could tell that I looked upset and just wanted to rub it in my face.

"Manny...promise not to get mad if I'm running in on your territory?"

"What do you mean?"

"Craig...I'm sure you've already left him with a mark to see he's yours. I just hope you won't get mad if I have him this year."

I smirked, "Yea Ash...don't worry I won't get mad. Why are you guys going out now or something?" Even though I know they weren't.

"Well...no...not yet...but I am meeting him at the theater tomorrow. We're going to see Boogeyman. A nice horror movie that I can cling to him and watch."

"Oh that's great! I hope you guys have a lot of fun."

She eyed me strange, she couldn't understand why I wasn't getting upset.

"I will!"

"Okay students lets look at our monitors now and stop the talking!" Mr. Simpson said.

We all turned to our computers and started typing. Minutes went by and Ashley kept on sending me glares as I tried to focus on my work. Why did she always try to bother me? Suddenly a window popped up on my computer. I made sure Mr. Simpson wasn't near my computer while I opened the note.

_**Hey Manny, what's up? Why didn't you explode on Ash-Em.**_

I rolled my eyes, typical Emma...always wanting to know why I do what I do. Will she ever realize that I am who I am and I'm secretive and of course I won't tell her everything, but maybe just this once I'll tell her.

_**Em...Ash doesn't have anything...especially Craig. He's mine again and I'm so happy...I think. -Manny**_

I heard frantic typing and knew it was her freaking out, no sooner did I get another message.

_**Omg! U serious? U guys R back? Wow...and Ash doesn't know? Are you gunna tell her-  
Em.**_

_**Em, of course I'm not! I'll let Craig do that. I can't wait 2 see the look on her face though...priceless. -Manny.**_

After I sent her the last message the bell rang. I walked into the crowded hallway and walked past Craig, he turned around and pushed me into the door of an empty classroom.

"Craig...what the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

He smiled as he approached me, "Well, since we are back together I thought we would get back into our own routine."

Quickly he began to kiss me hungrily as if without my kiss he was nothing.

_  
I cant live without you _

I kissed him back, wanting them just as bad as he did. No matter what we were always together, even in our minds.

As he began to kiss down my neck I felt the breath being taken from my body, he always knew how to render me breathless.  
Can't breathe without you I'm dreamin' bout you honestly

I wrapped my arms around him and began to think about everything. Back when we weren't together and began to sneak around. When all that was over nothing was the same, I missed it, but now that I have it back it seems strange...as if something was missing.

_Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
_

Suddenly the door knob began to jiggle and Spinner opened the door. Quickly we jumped and looked at him...he was laughing hysterically as he closed the door.

I looked at Craig and we both broke out into loud laughter.

_It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over _

Craig gave me one more kiss before he walked out of the room and I heard the bell ring. I found what was missing.

_And I'll be the first to go_

_Don't want to be the last to know _

As I walked through the hall, clearly several minutes late to class I smiled as I walked into the room. Mrs. Hatsilakos gave me an evil glare as I just sat down and opened my book.

Ashley looked over to me and whispered something to Ellie as Craig burst into the room.

"SO sorry I'm late Mrs. H. I didn't mean it!"

Everyone began to giggle as she pointed to his desk for him to sit. I watched him as he moved over to his desk and looked my way. I smiled before turning to my book.

_I wont be the one to chase you_

I watched Ashley pass Craig a small note with a heart on it and smile as he read it. She wanted him back soooo bad, but I knew the truth.

When class was over I walked to my locker and started to take out my books. I watched Craig as he began to approach me, but was stopped by Ashley. I could hear them from where I was so I secretly eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hey Craig...can we talk?"

He fidgeted, "Um, I guess so."

She took a deep breath, "Look Craig. I've made so many mistakes with us and I was so afraid to give anything up to you because who knew how you would take it? I was afraid to talk to you about some things because of the way you acted. I love you...I always have, but I'm so scared. I wanna try again...what do you say?"

There was a period of silence before he spoke, " Um...well I'm kind of not sure if I'm ready for that right now."

"Well will you think about it?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I...guess."

She squealed for joy as she gave him a giant hug.

_But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
_

_I'm always stuck with these emotions  
_

The pencil that I was previously holding snapped in my hand. I couldn't help, but get jealous even though I knew Craig was mine. It was a problem I had, I loved him so much that even when I had him I was jealous of other people.

_And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole _

Ashley skipped off with Ellie while Craig came over to my locker.

"Hey," he said while planting a kiss on my cheek.

I didn't say anything...I just kept taking the books out of my locker.

_My tears are turning into time  
_

"Manny, what's wrong?"

I still stood silent while trying to fight back tears. I knew Craig was mine, but I was always jealous.

He tilted my chin up to face him while a single tear trailed down my cheek.

He wiped the tear, "Manny, come on you know you can talk to me...what's wrong?"

I turned away, "Craig...I...just don't know okay. I'm so confused right now," my voice began to crack, "I just need some time."

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

I closed my locker and began to walk down the hall. I heard his footstep begin to follow me and I knew I couldn't get away.

I turned around biting my lip so the tears would stay back, "Craig...please...I love you I just...need a little space right now.

_I cant live without you _

"Manny...I-" before he could finish his sentence I walked away. I knew he wanted to follow, but it wouldn't be right.

"I'll call you later!" he yelled from the distance as I just kept walking.

_Can't breathe without you I'm dreamin' bout you honestly _

As I turned the corner I collapsed against the wall and cried, I just let the tears fall.

_Tell me that its over  
_

I loved Craig so much, but right now I couldn't take it...all over again with Ashley...always questioning where he was...if she'd be there...I hated it, but ever since we first hooked up I couldn't trust him...my trust was gone.

_Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
_

Craig's POV:

_'Manny...how I wish you could understand how much I truly do love you. It's so hard to start over with someone when you know the trust is gone. There may be a small spark still left between me and Ash, but nothing enough to rekindle our old flame.'_

_It wont be right if were not in it together  
_

_'Forever,'_ I knew I'd love her that long, I walked down the hall and heard footsteps behind me.

"Craig, hey Craig wait!" It was Ashley.

"Craig I saw the whole thing with Manny, I'm sorry. I just caught up with her and she told me that it's over. She can't take everything and she knows you still want me, I'm sorry."

_Tell me that it's over _

I stood there silent, "...what?" I could feel my throat clench, "It's...over?"

_And I'll be the first to go (yea I'll be the first to go)_

She took a deep breath, " Yes I'm sorry Craig. She doesn't want to be with you anymore, she couldn't take it. She told me that we'd be happier together and all she wants is your happiness."

_Don't want to be the last to know _

"No...I...I need to find her now. Where did she go? MANNY! looked down the hall MANNY!" I yelled until my lungs burned, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

_Over, over, over (over)_

The words kept on repeating in my mind...over...it was over. I walked away from Ashley as tears began to fall.

_My tears are turning into time  
_

I had to get home...I had to call her, I needed to hear it from her mouth...from her.

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

I quickly walked to my house before I was stopped by Ashley.

"Craig can't we talk about this? About us?"

I just kept walking, "Not right now Ashley. I need to talk to Manny right now."

She ran up to me and reached for my shoulder, "Craig please...give me five minutes."

_I cant live without you _

I stopped to let her speak. She walked up to me as I sat on the curb, "Craig...I'm still in love with you. More than you could ever imagine even. It's crazy, but I just want things to work between us."

_Can't breathe without you I'm dreamin' bout you honestly _

I looked her in the eye, "Ashley, you need to understand that I'm in love with Manny. There was a time where I did love you, but my feelings for her just took over me. There is no more us. I'm sorry."

_Tell me that its over _

I watched the tears form in her eyes as I wiped one away, "Ashley please try to understand, I still want to be friends with you, but nothing more. I...I just love Manny."

_Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living _

_It wont be right if were not in it together _

She placed her head in her palms and as usual I began to feel bad so I embraced her. She took it as an advance and placed her lips on mine. I knew it wasn't right and I didn't want her, but for some reason I couldn't pull away.

It was that exact moment that Manny happened to walk by.

"C-Craig! Oh...my...god. I...I thought this was going to be different!" She quickly ran off as I let go of Ashley.

_Tell me that it's over (over)_

I ran after her as Ashley sat on the curb smirking, _'Teach you to try and take him away from me again.'_

"Manny! Come on Manny wait up!"

_Honestly tell me_

_Honestly tell me_

She turned around as I stopped right in front of her, "Craig...What do you want? Me...Ash...my love...hers? I can't take this anymore."

_don't tell me that it's over_

"M-Manny...don't-"

I looked straight into her tear filled eyes as she said those two words that shattered my world.

"Craig...it's over."

_don't tell me that it's over_

Then she left...left me standing there as she disappeared into the distance. I knew I had lost her, but could I get her back? Maybe...maybe not...all I know is that those two words repeated over and over in my mind.

_-It's over-_

A/N: So how was it? What did you think? It's not really that long I guess...could be longer. Well, I have a couple more stories in the making, but what I really wanna know is if I should continue this or just leave it as a one-shot. It's up to you...but if you wouldn't mind...do you think you could go click on that nice little button that says review for me plz? I'd love you forever!

_SkittlesStar25_


	2. Craig's Thoughts and the encounter with ...

1**A/N: So sorry for the delay. It took me a while to figure how to word this chapter and with the site being down and everything I couldn't post it. But here it is! Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters. I just own this poor excuse for a plot, but if I did own Degrassi I'd be the happiest girl ever! -**

**Is it Over?**

**Chapter 2: Craig's Thoughts and the Manny encounter**

* * *

Craig's POV:

I finished walking back to my house as I still thought of the last thing she said to me.

_It's Over_

Funny how two words can shatter your whole world.

_I tried to be perfect_

She never did trust me enough to have a true relationship, there was always Ashley sitting there on the side waiting for me to crawl back to her. Usually it was true, I did crawl back; on my hands and knees all the way back to her. I didn't want to, but there was always something that pulled me back. She was my sanctuary, she was the one person I could always go to when I screwed up. She understood my situation better than anybody ever could, even better than I did.

_  
But nothing was worth it_

After a while I didn't want Ashley around, she was just too protective and due to my condition I felt like I needed her. Once she pushed me away I realized I didn't need her or anybody else. There was nothing left to care about, I was alone anyway.

_  
I don't believe it makes me real_

I realized that after I snapped and beat up Joey that I was gone. The real me woke up that morning and died that night. Out on my own I concluded that I was better off. Sure I didn't have anywhere to sleep and no food to eat, but it was better than being around anyone. It was better being alone.

_  
I thought it'd be easy_

The summer was horrible, never had I endured something so bad in my entire life. It was worse then losing my parents. When Joey brought me home I knew it was where I belonged; my home, my new sanctuary. The thing I didn't expect was who I saw, she had come back...back to finally be with me. Ashley had returned.

_But no one believes me  
_

For some reason I wasn't as ecstatic as she was to be back. When school started again people thought for sure that we were back together. She would hang all over me and make jokes about the past, sure I would laugh, but I wasn't happy. I tried to tell my friends, but they didn't believe me. They could only respond with ,'You love Ash, how can you not be happy?'

_I meant all the things I said  
_

It was then that I realized that my friends didn't know me as well as they thought they did. I had to tell her how it was, the way I truly felt about everything. Amazingly it was easier then I thought...for me at least. She laughed at me and just stared before she realized I wasn't joking. I remember the last words she told me before I walked out on her.

"Ash look I'm sorry, but I-"

She glared at me, "No Craig. I don't wanna hear it, you'll never change. You're still the same Craig that cheated on me last year, I thought things could finally work, but I guess I was wrong."

_  
If you believe it's in my soul  
_

For a while people began to wonder, 'what happened to the most likely to last couple in degrassi?' All my friends told me I was making the wrong choice and even people that I wasn't friends with made suggestions. What they didn't understand was that I didn't need anyone right now. I was fine by myself.

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show  
_

_That I'm trying to let you know  
_

_That I'm better off on my own  
_

It took a while before everyone got use to the new isolated me, I stopped rehearsing with the band and stopped hanging out after school. I didn't eat much and stopped sleeping almost permanently. It was as if I went into a depression from being back. I looked around my room and thought about my life.

'Why is everything so different now? I wish it could go back to normal, but that would mean being back with Ash and starting everything over...I do NOT want that.'

_This place is so empty_

When I woke up the next morning I felt so gone. Like as if I wasn't here and someone had taken my life in the night. It was then that I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming; pain, yup I was still alive.

I heard Joey and Caitlin chatting downstairs and Angie singing in her room, although they were all there I felt like I was alone. Like I lived in solitude, it was nice.

_  
My thoughts are so tempting  
_

I walked past them without saying a word before walking off to school. As always I passed the bridge that looked over the ravine. I wonder how it would feel if I just leapt and pretended life was a game and I had lost. The game was finally over for me, I had lost it all, lost Manny, lost my family, lost my mind. I looked over the edge, it was pretty high.

_I don't know how it got so bad  
_

Suddenly I slipped and my whole body flung forward toward the edge, I quickly caught myself on the ledge before screaming. A few minutes later I had picked myself up and was back on track to school.

_Sometimes it's so crazy  
_

Before I walked into Degrassi I took a deep breath, it had been a while since I was at school and I wasn't sure how people were going to react. I walked into the building receiving many glances and looks before I was approached by Marco.

_That nothing can save me  
_

"Hey Marco."

"Craig...where the hell have you been? Everyone wondered if you were put back into the hospital or something and-"

"Is that all you people think about?" I started to yell louder, "EVERYTHING ISN'T ABOUT MY MEDICATION! I AM NOT CRAZY!"

_But it's the only thing that I have  
_

I walked away before Marco could say another word, I was on my way to my locker when I passed Manny. She was alone putting her books in her locker, our eyes met for a second before she started walking away.

_  
If you believe it's in my soul_

_  
_I wanted to walk up to her and say hi, I wanted to ask her how she was and how everything was going, but I didn't. I knew it would just be an awkward situation for the both of us, but I didn't want things between us to be over. I just cared about her too much to even think about it.

_I'd say all the words that I know  
_

_Just to see if it would show  
_

_That I'm trying to let you know  
_

_That I'm better off on my own _

As the day went on nobody talked to me, I was left alone as usual to mind to myself. It was just like before except worse, I was glad that certain people left me alone. I didn't want Ash or Ellie talking to me, they would only bring more trouble. I knew it even before I came back to degrassi, I've become independent and I don't need anyone.

_On my own _

Except her. Never did I want to talk to Manny so bad, it had been over a month since I spoke a word to her, I heard rumors that she was back with JT, but sleeping with Spinner while Paige was off with her student teacher and secretly jealous. The school had gone to hell in just one month over rumors and lies. Nobody would ever know the truth about anyone and it was always that way. But Manny, I knew about her. She was by herself, no JT and no Spinner. Even if we weren't together, that one second where we locked eyes opened everything up to me, that one glace told me everything that happened.

She wanted to be perfect for everyone after we broke up, but being perfect isn't easy. I've tried.

_I tried to be perfect  
_

When I first moved here I wanted to be perfect. I wanted to be the perfect photographer, the perfect student, the perfect boyfriend, but I realized that I wasn't trying to impress anyone except myself.

_It just wasn't worth it  
_

It wasn't worth it for either of us, for me or her. She couldn't take trying to be a good person, everyone had already labeled her as a boyfriend-stealing slut. How could you change a rumor like that?

_Nothing could ever be so wrong_

For a while we used this to our advantage, I did what I wanted and she went from boyfriend to boyfriend, she never slept with any of them though, except for me. It was back in grade nine when we first hooked up at a carnival. It wasn't the best experience, but I did have fun. It was hard for me to tell her that I couldn't be with her, I think it was right then that I broke her heart.

_  
It's hard to believe me  
_

I didn't mean it, honestly I didn't. At that point in my life I had become strung around Ashley and I was blind. She was the only thing I saw. It wasn't until I was in grade 10 and she put herself out there completely. I won't lie to you, I saw her in a way I've never seen her before. Never did I think of Manny as anything more then a friend until that point. She use to remind me of Angie, but now...now she's much older and more mature. So when me and Ashley began to fight she was there to catch me. Bad move.

_It never gets easy  
_

_I guess I knew that all along  
_

I knew that it wasn't the best thing, but I guess you could say I was on the rebound at that point and I wanted nothing more, but to be with her. She was so beautiful and so innocent. All she wanted was happiness and I wanted to give it to her. But after Ashley came back to me I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be with Manny, but with Ashley at the same time. I had gotten myself into quite a predicament.

_  
If you believe it's in my soul  
_

When they both found out I lost it. I was alone again, just how I didn't want it. Now look at us. Ashley hates me because I broke up with her, Manny hates me because I can't be faithful to her, and me? I'm completely gone. All my friends steer clear because they think I'm crazy and girls know about my reputation so who would want to be with a two-timing boyfriend?

_I'd say all the words that I know_

I walked to my last class before I saw her again, I couldn't help myself, I had to say something.

"Manny!" I called out, she looked right through me with an icy glare. She began to walk away, I started to follow her.

She walked behind a corner and dropped her books before curling into a ball, never had I wanted to hold her, tell her everything is okay more then that moment.

"Manny?" I whispered. She looked up at me with her tear filled eyes and started to get up.

"No, please don't run. Just let me talk to you okay?"

She cried harder into her knees, I knew it was hard for her, I had treated her so horribly. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

"Manny, I'm sorry. You need to understand that I never meant to hurt you at all. I wanted nothing, but for you to be happy even if I had to be miserable."

There were so many things running through my mind that I wanted to tell her. About how I never truly loved Ashley, about how she had to believe I changed, but did I? I wasn't sure if I believed this myself.

I could tell it took everything in her just to speak to me, "Craig, I want to believe you okay, but this is hard for me. I'm sure you've already heard all the rumors. After you left people thought I got knocked up again and you dropped out to get a job to support the family. Now that you're back I'm apparently sleeping with everyone. Why does everything always have to go wrong? I wish you could just leave me alone. You know that you're in love with Ashley and so do I. Just stop caring about my well being and be happy."

Not once did she look at me, I turned her chin to face me.

"Manny, I...don't...love...Ash. Okay? I realized that I never did. That month away made me realize a few things. I've never felt more alone in my entire life. There's no one to help me. Joey and Caitlin are only there physically. I need someone who can be with me mentally, spiritually, and physically. I want that someone to be you Manny."

_Just to see if it would show_

She shook her head, "Are you sure this time Craig? Because I thought that's how it was before, no Ashley and just me. How can I trust you enough to believe you?" She started to yell with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you Craig okay? But I can't be in love with you if I can't trust you. I'm not quite sure you've changed. I see the way she looks at you, she still wants you Craig. Last time you told me you didn't want her and look what happened. I realize you've been through a lot these past few months, but so have I. I wanted nothing more but to crawl up into a ball and hide in my room for the rest of my life. I couldn't just not come to school like you could because at least you could use an excuse. I don't have any disease that'll let me take off months and get away with it. And how do I know this is really you talking not Crazy Craig? Hmmm? You know the one who thought we could have a baby and raise a family, the one who said he loved me and wanted nothing, but my happiness. Or is this the real Craig, the one who isn't even sure who he is anymore?"_  
_

_That I'm trying to let you know  
_

I couldn't believe all the things she was saying.

"You know, I thought you of all people might be able to understand how I'm feeling. Maybe realize that my condition is a sensitive subject, but no. Not even you can understand what's been going on. THERE IS NO CRAZY CRAIG! I've always been this way, I don't have an alter ego and I don't have any problems. I want everyone to treat me the way that I treat them, with respect and with kindness. Not judgmental. And you damn well know if we worked hard enough we could have raised that child, she would have been beautiful just like her mother and would have had the same talents as both of us, but no. You had to dispose of her like garbage or something. Let someone take her from you and from me just because you didn't think we could handle it."

"Craig I was 14 okay! I wasn't ready for a baby or for a family, sure I loved you, but all the responsibility, I'd have to quit school. I could kiss my gymnastics career goodbye and never would I be able to be a normal teenager again. Maybe someday you will have a daughter and so will I, but not now. I haven't been trying to judge you Craig. Everything had just gone down hill and I'm just not sure you can fix it the way you think you can."

_That I'm better off on my own_  
"You know what? I'm not going to take this. I've said all that needed to be said. It's up to you how you want things to go. I want to be happy Manny and I want to share my happiness with you. But if you're going to treat me like this then I don't need anyone."

"Treat you? How about the way you treated me Craig? I was your little sexy piece of ass in grade 10 and then the way you played me out and back in grade nine when you broke my heart. You treated me like shit, but you know what? I loved you and I still do, yet you continue to tell me that you love me, but still treat me the same. How am I suppose to trust you after all you've done? Over and over I've been through nothing, but pain and torture. I want to be happy and I want you to be happy too, but it just seems like we can't be happy together."

She got up and gathered her books, "I'm sorry Craig. I want you to be happy."

"But Manny I'm only happy with you. I stood up and placed my hand on her cheek before kissing her.

She pushed me off of her, "Craig what the hell are you doing! Why do you always think you can fix things with a kiss?"

"Oh please Manny you know you wanted it," I yelled.

"You know what Craig? I don't think you know what I want anymore. But I think I know one thing, I don't want you!" She ran off into the distance without looking back.

I sighed and laid against the lockers while running my fingers through my hair. It felt like grade 10 all over again. 'Why is it so hard to make her see how much I care? Maybe she's right, maybe I should just leave her alone. She seems to be doing better off without me.'

I managed to pull myself up and walk out the doors. As I began to walk back to my house the rain began to fall. I wanted nothing more, but for it to drown my sorrow. The rain always seemed to keep me calm, keep me collected. It helped me realize so many things.

_Manny. _Just the sound of her name made me feel at ease, it was so hard to express things I was feeling. She couldn't understand what I was feeling. She'll never understand how lost I really am. I want her back so bad, but will it ever happen? Only time can tell.

**_Ashley. _**The anger I felt with just the mention of her. For so long I felt like she was the one. She lured me into thinking she was this perfection. This flawless person that I was meant to be with, it wasn't until Manny that my mind was changed. She however, had no problem ruining that no only once, but twice. Never again would I be romantically linked to Ashley Kerwin, because among the two of us there was no romance.

When the rain began to pour out of the sky I sighed. I couldn't just let her go, but how else could I change her mind? I've tried so hard and now, I feel as if I've lost her for good.

Everything has fallen to _pieces_.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok well next chapter will be Manny's POV. I hope the song was incorporated well with this fic. Not sure how long until the next chapter, but hopefully it'll be soon. PLEASE REVIEW! )**


	3. Making The Plan With Craig

**_Is It Over?_**

**_Chapter 3: Making the plan with Craig_**

**A/N: Hey! Yes this is the next chappie of Is It Over. I'm very ashamed of myself because it took me so long to reach my goal. I wanted to finish this last week, but I didn't finish it until now, but I guess it's better late then never. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi or Avril Lavigne's song 'Fall To Pieces' but if I did...oh man...that would be awesome... **

* * *

Manny wished that she could figure out why he kept on coming back, why he continued to torment her with such misfortune, but in the end she knew the truth….he loved her. She wished she could say the same, but she wasn't quite sure. So many things have happened since the last time they spoke and it's amazing to think that she will still even breathe a word to him.

_I looked away _

_**

* * *

Manny's POV:**_

It was so hard to tell Craig that I didn't want to be with him, but lately it's been true. I'm not sure what I want anymore, I know I want happiness, but I don't think he can give it to me. For some reason all my hopes and dreams seem to shatter at just the mention of his name. Craig. Just the sound could make me melt, lift me off the ground and let me fly away, he was my drug addiction. I wanted nothing more than to just be with him and be happy.

_Then I looked back at you_

Why did he have to ruin everything? Why did he always run back to that tramp Ashley? Does he like to see me in pain? In suffering? Does he want me to practically shrivel up and die? What was it that he wants from me?

I continued walking down the hall, the last bell rang about fifteen minutes ago and I was still wandering the halls, what was wrong with me? I leisurely approached my locker and sighed as I placed my books in one at a time, the next one slower then the following.

_You tried to say  
_

_Things that you can't undo _

I stood there for a moment and recalled everything I had said to Craig, about how he treated me, about how I wanted to feel. He practically disregarded everything I told him. Although he acted the way he did, I knew it was coming. The day when I would finally tell Craig that everything had to end.

**'_Why does everything have to be so difficult!' my mind screamed. I wanted everything to be okay between me and Craig, I wanted to be with him and live happy and never have to worry about things like Ashley or rumors or lies sullying everything. A perfect life with Craig only existed within my dreams and my alternate realities.'_**

_If I had my way  
_

_I'd never get over you  
_

I closed my locker and continued to walk down the hall, so many memories lived inside this building. From when I first told Craig how I felt, all the way down to when we broke up today, for what seems like forever. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I can't just forgive him like nothing happened, he kissed Ashley, after he promised me he would never do anything with her again. I knew I couldn't trust him, but somewhere deep inside, a part of me wants to be able to.

_Today's the day  
_

_I pray that we make it through  
_

I finally pushed open the clear doors of degrassi and sighed before walking down the steps.

**'_We've come so far, can we really just drop everything and forget it? Pretend that nothing ever happened and move on with our lives while denying our feelings that are screaming to escape?'_**

I knew the truth, I couldn't just let him go, it had to be me, I had to try to change things, to make it better and to fix everything so we can try and finally gain that happiness that world has denied us so many times.

_Make it through the fall  
_

_Make it through it all  
_

I took the short cut to Craig's house, I had to talk to him, had to apologize for everything. I wanted him to know that he's the only one and that maybe...just maybe if we work hard enough we can fix this and save ourselves...together.

_  
I don't want to fall to pieces_

When I finally reached Craig's I knocked on the door. Joey's warm smile welcomed me into his home. I paced myself slowly as I walked up the carpeted staircase. I heard a guitar coming from Craig's room, I knocked on the door and her scrambling on the other side.

"What is it Joey?"

"Um...it's not Joey Craig, It's me...Manny."

I heard him rush over to the door and click the lock open.

_  
I just want to sit and stare at you_

His bright smile changed my mood right away. Never had I felt happier to see him, just his smile alone could keep me happy forever, as long as I could stare at him forever.

"Manny hey, what are you doing here?" he said while giving me a hug.

"I...well I wanted to talk to you." I stammered.

_I don't want to talk about it_

Craig turned around and sat on his bed, "Oh...yea that."

_  
And I don't want a conversation  
_

For what seemed like hours we sat there in total silence. We had a fight and now we had to resolve it. I looked at Craig, he wouldn't look at me and I didn't know why.

"Craig...are you okay?" I asked.

He turned to me, his eyes full of hurt and fresh tears.

_I just want to cry in front of you  
_

"M-Manny," he stuttered, " I...it's just so hard to talk about it. I'm sorry, I never meant to say all those things."

_I don't want to talk about it  
_

"No Craig, don't say that. You did mean them and I meant what I said, I do think you treat me like shit sometimes. Everything just needed to get out in the open, but I'm glad that we know everything now."

"What? You mean you were serious!" Craig asked astonished.

"Yes Craig, I was honestly serious about what I told you."

"I thought I meant something to you, I thought what we had was something special, not just me 'treating you like shit.' " Craig yelled.

"Now here you go yelling again! I didn't tell you those things to get you mad Craig, I told you because I love you!"

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

Suddenly the silence returned, I didn't know what to say and I knew Craig didn't either. It was a very awkward moment for the two of us, but we couldn't have handled it any better.

I decided to sit on the bed next to Craig before I collapsed backwards and stared at the ceiling.

_  
You're the only one  
_

_I'd be with 'til the end  
_

"You know Craig, I've loved you for so long, it's hard to believe that once I finally get you things could go so wrong. I never expected half of these things to happen, a long time ago I was going to give up on you, but after that one night...I knew that a part of you would always be with me." I said while twirling my hair.

I felt his eyes watch over me as I smiled, he laid back onto the bed so we were next to each other.

"Yea, the way that played out was very interesting. I honestly didn't think you would ever talk to me again after that, but I was wrong. I'm not completely happy the way things turned out, but at least we still talk after everything." Craig said while closing his eyes.

_When I come undone_

_  
You bring me back again  
_

I turned on my side to look at him, he seemed so peaceful and calm. I wish we could sit like this forever.

"Craig, I want you to know something," I began as he turned over and looked at me, "no matter what happens between us you'll always been the first for just about everything. You were the first boy to steal and break my heart, you were the one who took my virginity and you're the first boy that after about a million break-ups...I'm still strung up on."

He smiled before I laid back down, I felt his arms wrap around me and I didn't protest. I wanted to feel the warmth of his body next to mine, I wanted every moment to be like this. To be happy and to feel loved by no one else, but Craig.

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms _

"Hey Manny?" Craig said.

"Yes Craig?"

" Do you think anyone would care if we just sat here for the rest of our lives, you know...like this?"

_I don't want to fall to pieces  
_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

I turned over and stared into his chestnut eyes, they were so bright and full of hope. How could I just shatter his world so easily, yet at the same time he shatters mine?

"Honestly Craig? I don't think anyone would care accept Ashley." I said.

_I don't want to talk about it  
_

_And I don't want a conversation_

After I said her name there was silence, I realized that talking about Ashley was a very touchy subject. She had ruined our relationship twice already and was in the process of trying to ruin it again. Neither of us wanted to talk about it, but knew it was true.

"Craig, I know you don't want to talk about her, but why does she always try to ruin everything? Is there like something I don't know about? Maybe like a reason why she would keep doing this?" I said while trying to hold back tears.

_I just want to cry in front of you  
_

_I don't want to talk about it_

A single tear managed to leak out of my eye and Craig wiped it off my face, "Come on don't get all worked up over this. Ashley is just Ashley, all she does it try to ruin my relationship because she wants me to be with her. What she doesn't realize is her ruining my life isn't going to make me wake up one day and say 'Hey, maybe I should go back out with Ashley,' no….that'll never happen. Ashley has broken my heart over and over again; nothing she can do will ever change how I feel about you."

I smiled, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to work everything out with Craig, sure there are minor hills we'll have to over come, but hopefully we can make it through.

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

Craig wrapped his arms around me tighter and I snuggled closer to his chest, just the sound of his heart made me feel at ease. His aroma engulfed my senses; he was my knight in shining armor, the one to save me when I fall.

_Want to know who you are  
_

_Want to know where to start  
_

_I want know what this means_

"Craig, do you think that maybe we can try to be happy? You know, finally have that relationship where nothing gets in the way and everything is perfect? Because sitting here like this has been making me think, what does all this mean? The situation we're in now, the way we just want to be with each other after things get ruined over and over again. I really don't know why we do it, it just seems like something is meant for us. Some kind of future has been laid out and we're the only ones who don't know the plan."

Sure I felt like I wasn't making any sense, but he looked as me as if he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yea, I know what you mean. See when I was with Ashley I kept going back to her because I felt there was nothing left to do, but apologize for the things I have done and make everything better again. Then I realized that maybe it wasn't worth it…..maybe Ashley isn't the one I shoul1d be trying to fix things with….maybe it was you. It was that moment that I came to you and told you how I felt. How we should be together again, how I wanted to put our past behind us and just start over."

_Want to know how to feel_

_  
Want to know what is real_

"Manny, the way that I'm feeling about you is something real. I never meant to hurt you the way I did so many times and I know you've forgiven me over and over, but after this do you think that maybe you could forgive me one more time?"

I sighed, Craig wanted to fix things and so did I, but who's to say that he won't mess around with Ashley again? How can I just trust him enough to think that maybe this time things will be different?

"Craig, I want to be with you, and yes I do forgive you, but this relationship isn't about forgiving and forgetting anymore, it has to be about trust. To be completely honest with you, I really don't trust you at all after everything we've been through. You've never really given me a reason to trust you in the first place. I want to know how it's going to be, if I do decide to be with you again, how is it going to be? I need to know everything Craig."

_I want to know everything  
_

_Everything _

Craig knew it was going to be long and tiresome to tell her everything, but if she wanted to know then he was going to tell her.

"Well Manny, I want you to know one thing. I am never going to think, speak, or have any contact with Ashley again. Honestly I don't want to and I didn't before, things just got confusing and I don't even know why I did anything I did, it just happened. I only want you to be happy, so even if you still don't trust me then that's fine, as long as it's what you want."

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
_

He grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze, "Manny, I just want you to be with me.

_I don't want to talk about it_

_  
And I don't want a conversation_

I didn't know exactly what to say. Craig is a great guy and I want to be with him, but my gut feeling wasn't exactly the same as his.

He stared into my eyes and began to move in, I turned my head just as he kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, obviously hurt.

_I just want to cry in front of you  
_

_I don't want to talk about it _

I smiled while my eyes began to fill with water, "I...I want to Craig...I want to so bad, but I...I'm so scared." I admitted.

He smiled while laughing a little, "Awww, Manny. You're so cute when you're upset. I just love you so much. You know what, I want to do this the right way. I want to start over, as if we never had a relationship before. Have our first kiss, our first hookup, everything brand new."

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_  
I just want to sit and stare at you_

All I could do was smile, Craig wanted to start with a fresh, clean slate. I really wasn't sure what to say at that point. I looked at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm glad Craig. Maybe we should have thought about this a while ago, you know starting over from the beginning. This can only work if we manage to keep Ashley unaware of the fact that we're back together. You know, like a down low thing. Sure we can tell our friends and everything, but the less she knows the better off she is. Then she won't have a reason to interfere."

_  
I don't want to talk about it  
_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_  
I just want to cry in front of you  
_

His smiled faded, "Umm, Manny...how exactly are we suppose to do this? I mean Ashley not finding out? Isn't she going to think something is going on if I'm walking up to you in the hall way and giving you a kiss? Or if we're holding hands in the hall? Isn't she going to be a tad bit suspicious?"

"We'll just have to pretend nothing is going on...pretend that we still hate each other. It's...the only thing we can do I guess."

_And I don't want to talk about it  
_

I knew he didn't want to do it, I knew he wanted to be free and act the way he wanted.

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

"Manny, I...I really don't want to do this. I want to be able to express how I really feel. I want everyone to know how happy we are. I don't want them seeing me yell at you, but I'll do it."

I smiled, "Really Craig? Maybe now we can finally make this relationship work and Ashley won't get in the middle like she always does."

"But what if she asks me to get back with her again? What should I tell her?" he asked.

"Well, just tell her you're seeing someone outside of Degrassi, if she asks who say someone named Sarah Thompson or something. She'll never ask about her again. She'll be too busy trying to find her and get her to break up with you."

"You really think she'd believe that?"

"Well if she sees me calling you a cheater in front of her then yeah, I think she'll by it."

Craig smiled, " I love you Manny."

_I'm in love with you  
_

"I love you too Craig."

_'Cause I'm in love with you  
_

I smiled as he gently kissed me, I loved his gentle kisses. They were so soft and tender.

_I'm in love with you_

After we broke away I laid in his arms, he held on to me, not planning to let me go.

**'_I'll never let you go again Manny, never again._'**

_  
I'm in love with you_

**

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Chapter 3. I'm EXTREMELY sorry that it took me soooo long to post this. I recently just got the DDR game and I've been playing it constantly, also I had to finish my 4 page term paper before I could finish typing this. But I do however have ideas for chapter 4. It's going to be Ashley's POV. I feel as if this is turning into a song fic SO I hope this song went well with the chappie...until next time-**

_SkittlesStar25_


	4. Ashley's Experience

**A/N: Ok...first of all I wanna say sorry for the delay of chapter 4 but I've been busy and sadly been neglecting my fics. Bad me I know, but now I'm trying to redeem myself! This is chapter 4 of over. BTW...I'm not 100 sure what color Ashley's eyes are, but in this fic they are hazel. Some pple told me blue, others told me green so I'm just like screw this. If you know what color they really are then let me kno! I'd appreciate it! Also there might be some SLIGHT Crash fluff, not by choice, but it just fits with the chapter, this is however a Cranny fic, but if you like the fluffy then I'll add more maybe. Anywho, on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: And on to the very depressing disclaimer...No I don't own degrassi and no I don't own Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. (By the way, Breakaway is an AWESOME cd)

* * *

**Ashley's POV:**

I walked through the doors of degrassi with a smug look on my face. Lately I've been pretty happy knowing that Manny and Craig aren't together. I wasn't surprised at all when I saw him alone at his locker. My smile grew wide as I stood next to him waiting for him to notice my presence. He flipped his chestnut locks out of his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" He flashed his brilliant smile.

_Seems like just yesterday  
_

_You were a part of me  
_

"Nothing much Craig. What's been going on with you? Did you think about what I told you? About getting back together?"

He began to fidget, "Well...umm...I did think about it Ash, but...I have a girlfriend now so..."

_I used to stand so tall  
_

_I used to be so strong  
_

I was taken aback at his response as I felt my throat clench, "A...girlfriend?" I tried to regain my composure, "I mean that's interesting...did you and Manny get back together or something?"

"No, she's this girl named Sarah from a few towns over, I was helping Joey out at the dealership when I met her. She came with her mother ,but didn't look like she was enjoying it so I took her out to coffee and that was it."

"Oh I see. Well if you ever wanna you know hang out or something," my voice became hoarse, "you...know where...to find me."

He smiled before embracing me.

_Your arms around me tight  
_

_Everything felt so right  
_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong  
_

I melted at the warmth of his embrace. It always calmed me down, but this time I felt as if I couldn't breathe. When we parted he walked away from his locker and I slid down to the floor as my chest pounded, I couldn't believe it. Tears began to well in my eyes and I fought them back. '_Be strong Ashley, you've done this before. It's only another girl to get rid of._' No matter how hard I tried to fight it, this feeling of hurt and emptiness began to grow.

_Now I can't breathe  
_

_No I can't sleep_

_  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

I walked to class and collapsed in my chair, I slammed my head down on the desk and sighed heavily.

"Hey Ash are you okay?" Ellie asked. I knew she meant well, but I didn't really want to hear how I should get over Craig.

"Fine El, just problems you know." I guess me not lifting my head meant for her to back off because I heard her step away. I heard Ms. Kwan come in the room and she was followed by Manny who for some reason was coming by me.

"Ashley, hi." She smiled at me, but I cringed.

"What do you want Manny?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if...if you heard the news about Craig and Sarah."

'_What did she think I wanted? Sympathy?'_

"Yes Manny I've heard, news travels fast around Degrassi remember?"

"I miss him too Ash, you weren't the only one left heart-broken; even if you tried to ruin everything between us I still forgive you. Now we're both in the same position, both alone and both without Craig." She had a point...a very good point.

"So what does this mean? Like a truce or something?"

She smiled slightly, "Yea, like a truce." I shook her hand as she sat back in her seat across the room. Suddenly Craig stepped into the room and my heart pounded madly.

_Here I am  
_

_Once again  
_

He sat in his seat without even looking my way, my heart continued to shatter. I didn't want to give him up, I won't let her win; I can't.

_I'm torn into pieces  
_

_Can't deny it  
_

_Can't pretend  
_

As Ms. Kwan began teaching the class I couldn't help it; all I did was try to catch small glimpses of him. A few times our eyes met and I pretended to be talking to someone across the room as my face turned crimson. No matter how hard I tried I knew the truth, I couldn't pretend that I didn't want him...because the truth is...I wanted him more than anything.

_Just thought you were the one_

I passed him a note, just simple talk such as 'Hi' and 'How are you?' Nothing really serious, but when he wrote back I wasn't expecting what was inside.

_  
Broken up deep inside_

I opened up the folded paper and read, '_ I can't pass notes with you anymore. I have a girlfriend, I'm sorry._' I didn't understand, how could he stop something like a harmless note, it's not like I was trying to get back with him; it was just childs play. My heart began to ache as I closed my eyes, Ms. Kwan turned my way.

"Ashley please read page 423...Ashley...Ms. Kerwin answer me." she demanded.

"I...I need to go to the bathroom," I barely squeezed out. She motioned for me to go as I got up and closed the door. I ran to the bathroom, locked the stall, and broke down.

_  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
_

The tears continued to come, I knew they were coming. I couldn't let him see me cry, let him see me so vulnerable. That was the weak and simple minded Ashley, not anymore; I'm much stronger now.When the tears stopped falling I wiped away the tears and unlocked the stall. Walking up to the mirror I gasped at the sight, I was a wreck. My make-up was smeared all over my face and my mascara was running down my cheeks, how could I let this happen? How could I lose it all...just from one note.

_Behind these hazel eyes_

As I finished washing off my make-up the bell rang, I didn't realize I had been in the bathroom for so long, I quickly reapplied a light amount of make-up and stepped out before being approached by Ellie.

"Ashley are you alright? I got your books from Kwan's class, you seemed a little upset back there."

I stared at Ellie before gently taking my books from her, "Everything is ruined El, I tried to be friendly with him and he told me to leave him alone. I couldn't take it; not this soon. I'm inlove with him and I don't know how I can get him back."

Ellie was shocked, she never heard me talk like this...actually being IN-LOVE with Craig was something new...she never expected those words to leave my mouth.

"You mean you're in love with him Ash? Like seriously?" Ellie looked confused.

I felt tears welling up behind my eyes, "Yes El that's what I mean, god!" The tears softly fell down my face, "I just want to be with him El, it was hard enough when he was with Manny, but now he's with someone I don't even know. It's the worst it's ever been."

Ellie looked at me before sighing, "Well did you try telling him? Like really telling him how you feel? Because for all you know that could do it. It could change his thinking entirely."

"I tried to talk to him about it El, I've tried over and over again. He just doesn't want to listen."

"Did you tell him you were in love with him? Like wanting to spend the rest of your lives together love? Or did you just say you loved him?"

I eyed her strange, "Well, all I said was that I loved him, but that's not the same thing is it."

She smiled, "Nope, now go tell him how you feel." She pushed me forward as I walked up to Craig's locker and scribbled down a note on a piece of paper before rushing off to my next class; hopefully Craig would get it.

* * *

**_!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&_**

As I walked through the hall at the end of the day I noticed the note was gone, but there was one on my locker. I knew who it was from, but I debated whether to open it or not, I knew I would regret it but I unfolded the note. It read:

_Ashley, look I realize everything has been crazy with us and things still need to be worked out on where we stand. Meet me in my garage around 4._

_-Craig._

I smiled, '_At least this is going somewhere._'

* * *

**!_ Craig's Garage _!**

I sat on the couch fidgeting, anxiously awaiting Craig's arrival. I twirled my hair and shook my leg, my least favorite nervous habits were taking over, finally Craig walked in.

"Sorry I took so long. I was busy doing something upstairs." he flashed a brilliant smiled as his brown locks fell covering his chestnut eyes.

"It's alright. Can we talk now?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I told you everything

_  
Opened up and let you in_

"Craig I need to tell you so many things. So many different emotions are running through my mind right now. In a way I'm afraid to tell you, but I know it has to be done. "

"Ashley I want you to know a few things. Back around the holidays when I sort of cheated on you with Manny I never really meant for all that to happen. As much as I said I was sorry I'll never be able to fix that damage. I didn't want to do it, but she somehow mesmerized me. No where inside did I want to hurt you. I wanted to be with you, but everything got messed up. I wish I could fix things, but I can't and that's sort of why I wanted to have this talk."

"That's sort of why I wanted to talk to you too. About everything that's happened with us. I need to tell you so many things right now. I guess I should start off slow." I took in a deep breath before continuing, " Craig, when I found out you cheated on me I was heart broken, I felt there was nothing left inside me and I was alone...alone all along and you were never there. When we got back together I felt it was the greatest and that things were going to last...then you found out your were bipolar and everything changed. I felt I had to be careful around you, but I still wanted things to be the same. Slowly I felt you fade away from me, like as if your condition was getting in the way of our relationship. When everything finally ended and you got back with Manny I saw you as the real Craig. The one I fell head over heels in love with. The one I wanted to marry, to spend the rest of my life with; Craig Manning. That's why I tried to ruin your relationship with Mannypart of me thought that we could be together again and have our happiness." Tears started to stream down my face as I felt his fingertips brush them away.

"Ashley, believe it or not, but I understand. I've changed so much over the past year that I don't even know who I am anymore. Please don't cry Ash, you've cried too many times over me and I won't be responsible for your tears anymore. It's hard for me; after everything we went through, to just sit there and throw it away, to pretend that we weren't engaged, to pretend I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you, and worst of all, to pretend I didn't love you."

_  
You made me feel alright_

_  
For once in my life_

I stared into his chestnut eyes as he smiled at me. He loved me too, so I wasn't alone.

"Craig, I...I love you so much. Not just love, I'm IN LOVE with you and I don't know what to do about it. I can't seem to make this feeling go away. You're always there and I can't get you out of my head. I truly love you with every bit of my body. I can't love another because my heart lies with you." I placed his hands over my chest so he could feel the beat, "Do you feel that?" He nodded, "That belongs to you."

Tears brimmed his eyes, "A-Ashley, I...why? I love you, but I can't be with you. It's a complicated nature, but you can't give me this...your heart...it's such a sacred thing, I don't deserve it; I've treated you horrible, I...thank you."

I felt him grasp my hand and look toward me, it was the greatest connection I've ever felt with him, I watched him move closer to me as I waited, I knew it was coming. He was going to kiss me and everything was going to be ok. We were finally going to be together again. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips touch my cheek.

"I truly wish things were different Ashley, because I do love you."

_  
Now all that's left of me_

_  
Is what I pretend to be_

As tears formed in my eyes I managed a smile, I was wrong. He didn't want me back, he just wanted my friendship. I was a fool thinking I could fix things. I'm so inane, I was stupid to think he could love me again.I was living an inauspicious dream. I abided to the fact that I had lost him. There was nothing more I could do, but try to move on and act like I'm okay.

_  
So together but so broken up inside _

I turned to him before getting up.

"Ashley, I hope everything can be okay between us now._"_

I ostensibly shook my head as he smiled. I opened the door and gently closed it behind me.My heart began to palpitate as I felt my whole body go numb.

_Cause I can't breathe_

_  
No I can't sleep_

_  
I'm barely hanging on_

I had to get home, I needed to talk to Ellie, talk to someone; anyone that could understand. Then I thought to myself, '_No...Ellie wouldn't understand. There's only one person who does._' I tried to pull myself together as I walked to Manny's house.

_Here I am_

_  
Once again_

I reluctantly knockedon her door, after standing outside for about half a minute I turned around and started to walk away when I heard someone call my name.

"Ashley? Is that you?"

For some reason the sound of her voice made me feel even worse, I felt the tears brim on my eyelids as I turned around to face the young girl.

"M-Manny, I don't know what to do." I ran up to the girl as she embraced me, tears freely falling down my face.

_  
I'm torn into pieces_

After sitting outside for about five minutes she invited me into the house. She offered me a glass of water and told me to explain.

"Manny, it's happened; Craig has finally moved on and me? I'm just not ready for this. Sure I could get by, but I love him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. I've tried pretending not to care, I've tried to forget him, but as usual I just can't. He's stuck in my mind...possibly forever."

_Can't deny it_

_  
Can't pretend_

Manny looked at me with sympathetic eyes, " I know exactly how you feel. When everything ending with me and Craig I thought the world had ended. My life shattered and I was left with nothing and no one to pick up the broken pieces of my soul. I honestly thought you just interfered because you didn't want me and Craig together, but now I understand. You and I are both in a similar situation. We both love someone who doesn't love us back in the way we want." She placed her hand on mine and I finally felt that someone could understand my problems. Someone would be there to get through this Craig situation with.

"Manny, I...I really thought he was going to be the one. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, but I was wrong." I ran my fingers through my auburn hair and sighed deeply.

_Just thought you were the one_

"Hey don't beat yourself up, " she beamed, " I thought he was the one too."

For hours me and Manny just sat there talking about everything that happened between our relationships with Craig.

"Remember when he sang that song? Shine I think it was called? I was so in love with him at that point, then everything was destroyed." My eyes filled up with tears again.

_Broken up deep inside_

"Hey, but don't forget it was the Christmas show and you slapped him in the face!" Manny exclaimed. She was trying so hard to cheer me up...she was doing a good job.

I smiled at her as I wiped away my tears, "Yea, I did didn't I?"

_  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

I went home that night feeling a bit better about myself, knowing that I actually had a somewhat sort of friend there to talk to when I was feeling down; someone who could understand exactly where I was coming from. I knew I had to put the past behind me and try to get over it; try to move on.

_

* * *

Swallow me then spit me out_

The next day came and it was my chance to show him I changed, show him I was different and not sappy little pathetic Ashley who needed Craig more than life itself. No, I was a new person now and I was independent.

_  
For hating you I blame myself_

Craig turned to me and smiled in the hall, my heart started to melt as I sent a nasty glare at him. He turned and stopped walking.

"What's wrong Ash? I thought we were okay?"

I evilly glared at him, "You thought wrong."

He threw a sneer on his face, "You bitch." With that he left me there, totally speechless and unable to comprehend what had just happened.

The rest of the day was a total blur, that one remark changed my whole perspective and I lost my composure. I couldn't try to be strong invincible Ash, because the truth was on the inside I was small and powerless.

_  
Seeing you it kills me now_

I saw him a few more times in the hall and just turned away, that remark changed everything between us. I don't think I can forgive him for this one.

_No I don't cry on the outside_

_  
ANYMORE!_

I walked home that day, opened the door, climbed the stairs; collapsed on my bed and sighed.

_  
Here I am_

_  
Once again_

_  
I'm torn into pieces_

My eyes began to tear, but I pushed them back. I could get through this, I was strong, I was invincible. The more I told myself the less convinced I was. There was no way I could keep up this wall.

_  
Can't deny it_

_  
Can't pretend_

_  
Just thought you were the one_

Although talking to Manny daily was helping me cope, still...it wasn't enough to keep me strong. I looked at my wall, it was filled with pictures, some old , some new, but most with Craig. My eyes scanned over the pictures; me with Craig, just Craig, me and Craig kissing, us holding hands, me laying in his arms. What happened to the most likely to last couple? Everything was gone and I couldn't get it back.

_  
Broken up deep inside_

The tears started to come and I didn't stop them, it was my way of venting. At least I could cry in my room alone, no one to see or hear me; just me alone in my own world. No worries and no Craig.

_  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_  
Behind these hazel eyes

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter of Is it Over complete! Yesss so happy! (dances like a psycho) oh yea! well I'm so sorry for the delay...hopefully the next chapter will be soon. Also this chappy was long...I hope you enjoyed it...hey...do you think you could do me a huge favor? Leave me a pretty review. I'd like to thank the following pple for reviewing my story. Without you I'd have no motivation to continue! TY!**

**daddysgrl780**

**xdeliCi0usz**

**LoveandRomance**

**Degrassifan109**

**PouringRainDrops**

**pinkpixie423**

**CassiSteelefan**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_**-SkittlesStar25**_


	5. The PartyBreak Up

A/N: Oh wow thank you soooo much for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate it soooo much you don't even know it! I didn't expect to get that many, but I'm so happy! - Anyway I'm glad you all liked the last chappie...Even if there was crash...-gags- gosh I hate that couple! -cringes- anyway! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the degrassi characters or I'm With You by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Manny sat in her room staring at the phone, awaiting Craig's call. She did feel guilty for leading Ashley on about Sarah, but now that they had a sort of friendship going she was kind of enjoying it. Although he hadn't called in days she knew he was going to call, she left him a note to call. He had to call...he loved her after all...didn't he?

_I'm standin on the bridge_

_I'm waitin in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

She watched the clock as seconds, minutes, hours pasted by as she continued to wait for his call. What could possibly be taking him so long? He wasn't rehearsing with the band and it wasn't like him to not call her. She was getting worried, something must have been going on. The rain slowly pitter-pattered against her window pane as she continued to stare at the phone.

_There's nothin but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

She sighed again as she turned away from the phone and put on her music. Kelly Clarkson began playing as she stared at her ceiling. **'**_**This is extremely unusual. Craig ALWAYS calls when I ask him, even when we weren't going out. Something is going on.'** _She picked up her phone and dialed Ash's cell.

"Hello?" Ashley breathed.

"Hey Ash it's Manny. What's up?"

Giggling was heard and a male voice was in the background, "Sorry I'm sort of busy at the moment. I'll tell you all about it later k? I promise."

Manny knew exactly what was going on, "Ok Ash, bye." As she pushed end on her phone she began to cry.

**' _How could he do something like this to me? I thought things were going to be different this time. I thought he was finally going to treat me right...not mess around with his EX...AGAIN!' _She slammed her fist into her wall until her knuckles bled. '**_**Why? Why couldn't I finally be with him and him alone. Finally be happy, maybe Craig isn't the one for me. Maybe I was better off as a slut that had a little bit of everyone.'** _

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

Suddenly her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller I.D. It was Paige, **'_Well, I might as well answer it. I'd give anything to be out tonight.'_**

She flipped open the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Manny, I haven't talked to you in ages hun how are you?"

**'**_**Typical Paige,'** _she thought. "I'm fine Paige how are you?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful, Matt and I are doing great, but this call isn't about me. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, at least nothing anymore. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Oh Hun do I ever! Big party at Dylan's dorm. I heard about everything that happened with you and Craig so this should be good for you. Can't have my best cheerleader depressed and lonely right!"

A huge grin plastered across her face, "Right you are Paige. Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course, what are friends for? I'll be there in about 45 minutes. Enough time for you to get ready?"

"Definitely. See you in 45!" She flipped closed the phone.

**'_Looks like Craig and Ashley won't be the only ones having fun tonight.'

* * *

_**

**-Ashley's-**

Ashley gently combed through her hair. It was knotted from making out, that was one bad thing about it, her hair always looked horrible afterwards. She heard a knock at her door.

"I'll be right there!"

"Well I didn't think it would take you this long to brush your hair!"

"I'm sorry Jimmy, but we messed it up pretty bad." she said.

"Well hurry up, the movie is going to start soon. Oh by the way what did Manny want?"

Ashley thought back to her conversation with Manny, she sounded a bit upset when she hung up the phone. **_'Maybe I should call her back, find out what was bothering her.'_**

"Nothing serious, just to see what was up. I'll call her later." **'**_**Right now all I wanna do is snuggle with you.'** _she sighed as she brushed her hair one more time and walked into the living room.

**-Manny's-**

**Manny's POV:**

**'_How am I going to find the perfect outfit for this party!' _**I thought as I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair.

I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around my slender body tightly. Walking into my room I began to scan the closet. In it I found a sparkly black mini-skirt and a cute black halter to match. My smile grew as I threw on the outfit and modeled it in the mirror.

**'_See Craig? This is what happens when you let me loose. When you set me free, I become a wild and crazy animal.'_**

I rushed to the bathroom and blew my hair straight while applying my make-up. I looked like an evil demon just waiting to pounce on any man that catches my eye.

**'**_**Craig's gentle calm Manny is gone. The new carefree Manny has been born.'** _I thought as I stared into the mirror, I was hott.

In the background I heard my phone ring, I quickly answered and hung it up just as fast. Paige was here.I rushed down the stairs and opened the door, Paige was waving from her new black mustang.

"Nice wheels Paige, what happened to the minivan?"

"EW, that car was wayyyyy too tacky. I can believe I even drove it, race cars are so the new it car. Anyway hun don't ask questions, just get that sexy ass into my car!"

I giggled and hopped in and before I knew it she sped off to the party.

* * *

**-Craig's House-**

Craig slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at his history book. Realizing that he had fallen asleep he looked at the clock.

"Shit, I was suppose to call Manny hours ago. Oh well, I'm sure she'll understand."

Craig picked up his phone only to hear it ring, "Hello?"

"Craig man what's going on?" it was Marco.

"Not much Marco, but I need to make a call can I call you back?"

"Well I actually wanted to tell you that I'm picking you up in about half an hour."

"What? Why?" Craig was so confused.

"Because you're coming with me to Dylan's party. I would go by myself, but everybody else is going so you have no choice."

"But Marco I'm already going out with Manny, why do I need to go to a party?"

"Because Manny has changed since you two got together, she's calmer, more tamed. In case I didn't know it I think you liked the kinky Manny. Come on Craig, you can at least hang out with the gang right? For me? Ash won't be there, I already called her."

Craig thought about it, **'_I do miss the old Manny just a little bit. And I guess hanging out with my friends would be better then just staying home. And best of all Ashley won't be there.'_**

"Ok Marco I'm in. I'll see you in 30."

"Alright man see ya." Craig closed his phone and sighed before dialing Manny's phone.

"Hi, you've reached Manuela Santos. I can't get to my phone right now. If it's important then leave me a message and I'll call you back. Love ya. BEEEP"

He sighed as he closed his phone again. **'_Where are you Manny?'

* * *

_**

**-The party-**

When Paige pulled up everyone's heads turned. I slowly stepped out of the car, Paige grabbed my arm and we walked into the party. Dylan came up and gave us a hug.

"Sis, so glad you could make it and...Manny I think you're name was? Wow, you both look great, I'm sure all the guys will be staring at you all night. Maybe even a few gay ones." He began to laugh as Paige pulled me in the direction of the bar.

"Let me get a sex on the beach and Manny what do you want?" Paige asked.

"I'll take a screaming orgasm." I said before we both burst out laughing at our 'dirty' drinks. As the bartender handed us our drinks I watched Paige practically down hers in a single gulp.

"Thirsty?" I asked.

"Just wanna get this party started!" I shrugged as I too downed my drink in seconds.

Before I knew it I had drank about 3 screaming orgasms and about 4 shots. I was completely wired and dancing wildly to the beat.

* * *

**-Craig's-**

Craig threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a shirt that read Led Zeppelin on it before he heard Marco's car.He ran out of the house and into the car as they sped off to the party.

When they arrived the music was blasting and millions of people were dancing inside. Dylan approached the two and gave Marco a hug.

"Hey there sexy glad you could make it. Hey Craig what's up?"

Marco sat there blushing as Craig said, "Not too much nice party."

"Oh please you haven't even started partying. It's much better inside."

"Um Craig, I'm gunna go talk to Dylan for a little while so do you uh, wanna check out the party or something until I get back?"

Craig laughed, "Yea yea go have fun stud."

As Marco disappeared into the crowd, Craig walked over to the bar. He ordered his drink and began to look around, the party was so wild. People were dancing almost everywhere. There were even two girls dancing on top of a table.

**'_Oh man look at those girls. They're so hott, especially the one in black.'_**

"Checkin out the babes man?" Spinner asked.

"Spin? Where did you come from!" he asked.

"Well if you must know I was just in the bathroom. But anyway you do know who that is right?"

Craig tried to make out the faces, they looked so familiar.

"Oh man are you dense. See that sex goddess up there? That's Paige and the wild and crazy darkness chick is none other than your calm, tame Manny." Spinner laughed out the last words.

Craig's eyes widen when he realized it was Manny, she was dancing wildly and he didn't like it.

"I'm going over there."

"Oh please man she's totally wasted, if you tell her to get down she won't listen to you. Plus she's having a good time, why ruin it?"

"Because she shouldn't be dancing like that in front of all those guys."

"Oh because she's not dancing like that for you is that it? You're just jealous Craig, and if you must know I already got to dance with the evil princess."

Craig's anger burned throughout his whole body, Manny and Spinner had a fling a while ago and them dancing could only bring back memories. He had to stop Manny from making any more mistakes that could ruin there relationship.

He ran up to the table where the two were dancing and screamed her name. Manny looked down and drunkenly smiled at him.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" he screamed.

She got off the table with help from a tall college guy, "Thanks babe." She pecked his cheek as Craig grabbed her arm and led her out of the party and into the street.

_It's a damn cold night_

Manny slightly shivered without even realizing it before staring at Craig, "Okay well you wanted to talk to me right, TALK."

"Manny what are you thinking? And what are you wearing?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to go out and have a good time and I'm wearing a halter top with a mini-skirt, it matches what's your point."

"So you still like dressing like a slut and dancing with anyone you please!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widen, "Oh PLEASE Craig, don't even start that shit with me. You know damn well I can dance with whoever I want. It doesn't matter because I have you, but you're just jealous that I went out tonight and I was having a good time. And who's to say I'm dressing like a slut? You? Just because you don't want anyone to see my body I'm suppose to cover myself up. Well Craig just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to wear what you want. If I wanna wear this outfit to a party I'm going to and you're not going to stop me." Her head began to spin as she remembered what had happened earlier. She stumbled to the ground and Craig ran up to her.

_Tryin to figure out this life_

"Are you okay?" He sighed, "Look Manny I guess I'm being harsh on you.It shouldn't matter what you wear because you're mine."

"You..." she backed away from him, "you didn't call me tonight and I called Ashley and..." she gasped as hot tears flooded her vision.

"Manny I can explain why I didn't call, I was at home and-"

"No Craig I don't want to hear another excuse, I...I know what you were doing. I can't believe I forgot._"_

Suddenly Spinner walked out of the party, "Yo are you guys alright? I just came to check up on ya." Spinner walked up to Manny and draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"It's cold out here man, can't you see the poor girl's freezing?"

Craig's eyes squinted, clearly pissed off as Manny turned to Spinner and kissed him.

His and Craig's eyes widened, "Manny, what are you doing!" Craig yelled.

_Won't you_

She took her hand and intertwined it with Spinner's as she looked into his eyes and whispered, "Please take me away from here. I can't take the pain any more."

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

"Spin! How could you do this to me man, I thought we were friends! And Manny, don't I mean anything to you?"

"Craig, I want to be with you, but you don't know what you want. I know where you were tonight, why don't you go back over to Ashley's, maybe give her another hickey or two."

"Yo Craig man, I'm your friend, but your girl needs to be taken home. She asked me so I'm gunna do it. She's freezing out here, she needs to get somewhere warm."

"Well why can't I take her home? She is my girlfriend." Craig breathed, still unable to grasp the words that poured out of Manny's mouth.

"Because I don't want you to take me home Craig. Go home to Ashley, come on Spin. Please get me out of here, I'm cold." He wrapped his arms around her frail body as he eyed Craig before walking to his car and getting in.

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Craig watched the two disappear into the distance before kicking his car and screaming. He got into the car before speeding off, unsure of where to go but he didn't care, just as long as he was driving.

_I'm lookin for a place_

_I'm searchin for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

Manny stared out the window of Spinner's car and sighed, '_How could I do something like this to Craig?' _A voice in her head suddenly spoke up, ' _Hey girl, remember he' s the one that was messing around with his ex tonight not you._'

As he turned the corner she noticed the park, "Spin could you stop here for a little while?" she pleaded.

He nodded before stopping the car; she got out, still wearing his coat, and walked up to a swing and sat down. Spin did the same as they sat there in silence.

Craig slowed down and parked his car as he stared at Ashley's house.

_Cuz nothin's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

He didn't know what he was doing there, but he needed to see her, he needed to know what was going on. Craig walked up to the door and knocked, hoping that even though it was 2 in the morning that she would be up. Sure enough Ashley opened the door.

"Craig? W-what are you doing here?

_And no one likes to be alone_

"I don't exactly know, but I need to talk to you about what Manny told me." Suddenly Jimmy appeared behind Ashley.

"Craig is something wrong?"

He held a look of puzzlement on his face, "Jimmy? So that's who was here when Manny called. She thought I was cheating on her with you Ash."

"You and Manny got back together! When did this happen?"

"Umm, about a week ago. She didn't want to upset you."

"Yea right, wait until I call her."

"Well before you call her I want you to know she's not home. She's out with Spinner driving around or something."

"And how do you feel about that Craig, finally you can know what it's like to have someone running off with their ex."

Craig's eyes narrowed before he walked back to the car and sighed, "She's right, I can't believe what I put them both through."

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

Manny slightly kicked the dirt beneath her feet as her body still shivered with cold.

_It's a damn cold night_

"Spin am I making a mistake right now by sitting here with you instead of Craig?"

He stared at her with his chocolate eyes, "Manny I think you should do what you think is right."

_Tryin to figure out this life_

_Won't you_

Manny approached Spinner and took his hand again.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

"There's only one way to know if what I'm doing is right." She gently pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. Thoughts when rushing through her mind, new things opening and memories returning, everything flooding her mind at once.

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Her eyes flooded with tears and as they parted a single drop hit his nose.

"Manny I..." he didn't know what to say. His mind was racing and so was his heart. Manny was now sitting back on her swing swinging slowly as the tears stained the dark ground. He walked up to her and crouched down to be level with her head. He lifted her chin and gently wiped away a tear. She smiled at him before collapsing into his arms.

_Oh_

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

As they sat there on the cool grass she smiled as she laid her head on his chest and listened to the soothing beating of his heart. This was something she needed, someone to sit there with her and do nothing, just stare up at the sky and capture the moment. Her body shivered once again as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin to figure out this life_

"So Manny, did you do the right thing?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. She smiled as she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Does it seem wrong?"

_Won't you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Craig slowly drove back to his house and sighed before walking up the stairs and into his room. He took out his cell which had five missed calls and turned it off before setting it on his dresser. After changing into a pair of comfortable boxers he got into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

**'**_**How could I have been so dumb and so selfish. And how could I just let her go like that! I love her damn it, he doesn't deserve her, I mean he didn't even try to get her back. He was just nice to her and understanding, something I've been having trouble with. How is she going to except me back now, after everything that's happened. How can I explain...'** _As he slowly closed his eyes to sleep he wondered just where she was at the moment and if she was thinking about him too.

_Take me by the hand_

Manny slowly smiled, things had been going so good, but in the end everything worked out for the best. Sure maybe she wasn't with Craig, but she was with someone who loved her, someone that would take care of her for sure. Thinking back on the past she realized that she should have never let go of something so good. Now she finally had it back, she finally had back her happiness.

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Spinner slowly sighed, never in a million years did he expect anything to happen between him and Manny again. After the whole thing about Jimmy came out she didn't want to talk to him, nobody did, but it took forgiveness for everyone to realize it wasn't completely his fault. Now that he had Manny he couldn't think of any more happiness that he needed. Seeing Paige did bring back memories, but sitting here like this with Manny...just felt so right.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

As he gently rubbed her hand with his thumb he watched her smile. This was something new, something that would have never happened, but it did. And something wonderful came out of it. A true happiness between two lost souls.

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey! Hope everyone liked this chapter, it's prolly one of the longest ones I've ever written which is good! Please review! This chapter HAS to be dedicated to Daddysgrl780 because she reviewed so much. So this chapter was for you! Also thanks for the reviews from last chappie:**

**LoveandRomance**

**DegrassiFan109**

**MyHometown**

**Annie**

**_THANK YOU!_**

_**SkittlesStar25**_


	6. Always Be My Baby

Is It Over?

Chapter 6:Always Be My Baby

**A/N: Omg, you guys I'm SO friggen sorry it took me forever to finish this chappie. I've been to Bermuda and back and I'm just so busy now with school, but I WILL NOT abandon my fic! I'll try to keep up monthly updates...this was just pathetic. I'm terribly terribly sorry. Anyway on with Chapter 6 of Is it Over!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Degrassi or Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey, all I own is this plot.

* * *

**

_(do do doop)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
(do do doop dum)  
(do do doop do doop da dum) _

we were as one babe  
for a moment in time  
and it seemed everlasting  
that you would always be mine  
now you want to be free  
so I'm letting you fly  
cause i know in my heart babe  
our love will never die  
no

you'll always be a part of me  
i'm a part of you indefinitely  
boy don't you know you can't escape me  
ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on and on  
time can't erase a feeling this strong  
no way you're never gonna shake me  
ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

(do do doop)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
(do do doop dum)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)

i ain't gonna cry no  
and i won't beg you to stay  
if you're determined to leave boy  
i will not stand in your waybut inevitably you'll be back again  
cause ya know in your heart babe  
our love will never end no

you'll always be a part of me  
i'm part of you indefinitely  
boy don't you know you can't escape me  
ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on and on  
time can't erase a feeling this strong  
no way you're never gonna shake me  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby

i know that you'll be back boy  
when your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
i know that,you'll be right back, baby  
oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
of timeeee

you'll always be apart of me (oooohhhh)  
i'm part of you indefinitely (hhhhoooo)  
boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on and on (and we will linger on and on)  
time cant erase a feeling this strong (ohhhh)  
no way you're never gonna shake me (oh baby)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby

you'll always be apart of me (yeah yeah oooohhhh)  
i'm part of you indefinitely (hhhhoooo)  
boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby (no no nooo )  
and we'll linger on and on (you and I will always be)  
time cant erase a feeling this strong  
no way you're never gonna shake me (you & I)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby (you & I)

you and i will always be  
no way your never gonna shake me  
no way your ever gonna shake me  
you and i will always be

no matta what you do baby

* * *

Manny slowly opened her tired eyes before stretching loudly. As she rubbed her eyes, everything began to come into focus. Various posters were plastered all over the wall, clothes were tossed around the room and papers were shuffled all over the desk. It was one big unorganized disaster. As she continued to look around a thought crossed her mind, whose bed was she in and why was she there? The only place she could think she would be was Spinner's, she looked under the sheets and noticed she was still fully clothed. Manny sighed as the door opened and Spin walked in, suddenly she was bursting with happiness.

"Good Morning, you've been asleep for hours." He placed down a tray of french toast and orange juice.

"You didn't have to do any of this."

Her smirked, "Yea I know, but I want to take care of you. To show you that you didn't make a mistake." She smiled as she pressed her lips against his,

"Believe me, I'm sure I didn't.

* * *

**-Craig's-**

Craig awoke to someone calling his name; a females voice it sounded like. He blurted out the first name he could think of, "Manny?"

As he focused his vision he saw Ashley standing in his doorway.

"No, Craig it's Ashley. We need to talk about what happened last night." Craig stared at her for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"What about last night?"

"Well about me and Jimmy. He still hasn't broken up with Hazel and I don't want her to find out."

Craig smirked, "And you were getting on my case about Manny and Spin."

"Okay fine Craig, but you seriously can't tell anyone. This is between you, me, Jimmy, and Manny when she calls me back."

"It won't matter to her, all she cares about is Spin and how I apparently cheated on her again."

Ashley laughed a little before sitting on Craig's bed. She turned to him and kissed him. He pulled back, "Ashley, what are you doing?"

She smiled, "See? Not a tear shed, no guilty look and no you kissing me back. I'm proud to say that we're officially over each other."

Craig sat back and actually thought about it; she was right, they were actually finally over each other. He grinned, "I don't think I've ever been happier. But Manny doesn't want me anymore, she's with Spin now."

Ashley pushed him, "What the hell is wrong with you Craig? The girl is in love with you, not Spin. He's just someone she's clinging to for the moment. You can win her back, you're stronger than Spin and better than him too."

Craig knew this was true, "But what if she really loves Spin?"

Ashley gave him the 'puh-lease' look, " Do you really think Manny is capable of loving Spin?"

"Well no, probably not. There's just so many reasons why she could try to at least pretend. She's so mad at me for no reason at all."

Ashley thought for a second, "She thinks you cheated on her with me right?" Craig nodded. "Well why don't you let her think that and have jealousy get the better of her."

"You'd do that for me Ash!" Craig said.

Ashley began to laugh, " Yeah well I don't think Jimmy would be too happy with it. You know who would be good to use? Emma, she's so pissed at Manny that she'd do anything if it meant her being upset...plus she could use it to win Sean back."

Craig thought for a while, "You know that doesn't sound like that bad of an idea!" Ashley smirked as Craig called Emma and explained everything.

"So do you think you could help me?"

"Well, I have no idea why you love her soooo much, but if it'll help win back Sean then okay I'm in. If I know Manny she'll be shopping with the girls tomorrow so pick me up around four okay?"

Craig smiled, "Four right, see ya!" He turned around to see that Ashley had already left. "Oh well," he said.

* * *

**-Spins-**

As Manny and Spinner continued chatting her phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Manny it's me Ashley...about last night, I wasn't with Craig I was with Jimmy. I just wanted to clear that up so we could still be friends."

Manny sat silent, unsure of what to say. "You mean he...didn't cheat on me with you? He really was home?" Her heart began to pound faster as Ashley spoke again, "Oh yea I heard about you and Spin. Congrats I guess, but did you hear about Emma and Craig?"

Tears began to stream from Manny's eyes, " E-emma? But why?"

"Nobody knows yet, just talked to him actually. He told me they were talking and just clicked."

Spinner had a confused look on his face as Manny barely whispered, " I've gotta go."

"Oh alright then, glad everything is okay between us. Talk to you later, bye!"

Without saying another word Manny hung up her phone, pulled her knees up to her chin and cried. "Baby are you okay?" Spinner said. She looked up at him with her tear-filled chocolate eyes, "No Spin. I'm not okay."

Manny couldn't believe what was happening, she must have heard Ashley wrong. Craig couldn't be with Emma, could he? She turned to Spinner, "Spinner look, I really appreciate the hospitality, but I need to go."

He looked down at the floor, "It's about Craig isn't it?"

She stared at the floor as he eyed her, "It is him. If you want him then fine, I knew I could never live up to Craig's standards!" he exclaimed.

"Spin I'm sorry," he pointed his finger toward the door as Manny rushed to Emma's. ' _This can't be happening.'

* * *

_

**-Craig's-**

He couldn't believe it, he was finally getting some sort of revenge on the woman he loved. Never did he feel more alive then at that moment. '_Hmmm, I wonder what types of boundaries we should have for this plan?' _Craig decided to just ask Emma herself, he grabbed his jacket and began to drive to Emma's.

* * *

**-Emma's-**

**Emma's POV:**

'_It seemed so weird that I could finally say I'm with Craig, even if it didn't mean anything. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.'_

**Normal POV:**

Suddenly there was the sound of a car door slam and steps approaching her door. Emma looked through the peephole as Craig knocked on the door. When she opened it he sort of fell back in surprise, "Sorry."

He smiled sheepishly, " Eh, it's fine don't worry about it." They stood silent for a few seconds before she let him in. Craig sat on the couch and Emma sat on the other end.

"So Craig, what uh...brings you here?"

He almost forgot, "Oh yea! Um I came over to discuss boundaries with you. Like what we can and can't do to each other."

She smiled, " Well, I have no boundaries. I really want her to suffer through this."

Craig laughed, " Good, I don't really have any either." Once again a knock was heard at the door, Emma quickly opened it without looking through the hole.

"Manny?" she asked clearly confused.

"Yes, I know you're mad at me, but I need to ask you something about-"

"Everything okay out her Em?" Craig said cutting Manny off.

"-about Craig," she said while looking at the ground. Time had seemed to have stood still for those brief seconds that Manny and Craig's eyes met. Emma felt the tension so she decided to break the silence.

"So you uh, wanna come in Manny?" Manny began taking steps backwards,

"N-no I'm okay. You two are busy. I can talk to you about it later."

Before Manny could leave she was being pulled inside by Emma, "Oh no it's fine. Let's talk now."

Manny sat on one end of the couch as Craig draped his arm over Emma, "Look Em I'm sorry about everything with Sean. I know I ruined it for you, but try to understand that I didn't mean it. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you over a guy."

Emma smiled, " Manny it's fine. I forgive you, now that I've got Craig I don't need Sean. By the way, how are you and Spin doing?"

Manny turned away, "We broke up this morning." Craig's heart soared, but kept a straight face as he carefully played with Emma's hair.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she began to giggle lightly, " Craig! Come here baby."

Emma pressed her lips against Craig's as Manny's face lit up with rage and jealousy. "Em, not to be rude or anything, but when I was with my boyfriends I didn't hook up with them in front of you."

Emma pulled back as her lips curled into an evil smile, "Sorry Manny. I totally forgot Craig was your ex! Must be weird seeing us together huh?"

Manny looked at Craig, who was wearing a surprised look on his face, "Would it be possible to talk to Craig alone for five minutes? Just to clear some stuff up ya know."

Emma's smile turned into a pissed straight face, "Well, as long as you promise not to jump him behind my back like you did with my last one." When Emma left the room it was silent.

Neither of them spoke, but once Craig looked at Manny the tears started falling from her eyes.

* * *

**Craig's POV:** '_I have never wanted to hold Manny so much and not be able to.' _As I watched the tears fall I wished I could just wipe them away and cradle her in my arms.

"Manny please don't cry," I said out of nowhere. She looked at me, her eyes all puffy and red.

"I'm sorry Craig, I didn't mean to run off with Spin. I don't love him, I was just mad because I thought you cheated on me with Ashley. When she called and explained everything I had to break things off with Spin. I love you Craig and I'll still love you even if you're with Emma."

I sat there speechless, unsure of what to say, " I...I forgive you. I didn't intend on anything happening with Emma, it just did. You really hurt me when you ran off with Spin. But you made me think about a lot and about how I need to change. So this is the relationship I'm trying it out on."

She smiled, "Well, if there's anyone that deserves you it's Emma. She's been hurt so many times in the past. She deserves to be treated right. I guess all I can do is wish you two the best."

As she turned to walk away I did the unthinkable. I spun Manny around and kissed her. As soon as it happened she pushed me away, "I may love you Craig, but I won't do this to my best friend, not again."

And for the second time I watched the girl I love reject me. I felt an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if my heart had died and fallen there. I wanted to call her back, to just tell her it was all a scam, but she needed to learn her lesson.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Manny and Emma having an actual conversation and laughing like old times. It seemed right and at that moment I felt as if it was grade nine all over again. Like when I first met Manny, her and Emma were in the hall laughing at some joke; my eyes lit up at the sight of her smile. She was so cheery, but now...now it was as if she was broken. Her smile had faded and she never seemed happy. It was as if she was trying to fool people into thinking she was really happy. I thought to myself and realized this was my fault. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I was responsible for Manny's depression.

I tried not to make it so obvious as I slowly made my way outside. Emma saw me and somehow followed me without Manny noticing. When I closed the door she stared at me, "You love her so much, I can tell."

I looked toward the ground before sitting on her stairs, "Emma...I wish I could just explain all this to you, but it doesn't make sense to me either. All I know is that when I'm with her it **all **makes sense. She makes me so happy and being with her is a whole different outlook on life."

She stared at me then smiled, "I thought that somehow you could see past her and maybe give me that chance I wanted back in grade nine."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Emma's mouth. Sure she is a beautiful person inside and out, but I knew if I was with her I wouldn't be able to stay faithful.

"Emma, you need to know something. You're an amazing person; you're beautiful and you're independent. I love you for all those reasons, but I could never ever trust myself with you. I wouldn't be able to treat you right. I mean look at Ash and Manny, they've gone through so much shit because of me. After everything you've been through I can't even imagine hurting you."

She looked down as I saw a tear fall to the ground. Suddenly she looked up and smiled, " I'm glad you care so much. I respect the fact, but I wish things were different."

Manny opened the door as we both quickly stood up, "Am I interrupting anything."

Emma grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her, " Craig and I were just deciding whether we should be together or not."

Manny turned and gave me a confused look, "Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yea, but everything is okay now."

I watched her close the door and walk out, Well I should really be going now. I'll see you later Emma," she bumped into my shoulder, "bye Craig." And with that she was gone.

Once Manny had left I decided to go home too. I didn't have much reason to stick around. Right when I was giving Emma a hug goodbye, Sean rode up on his bike.

"So is this how it's gunna be? You won't answer my calls, you say you love me, and now I find you here with Craig?"

I stepped away from Emma as Sean approached her, suddenly he grabbed her arms.

"Hey man, don't hurt her!" I said.

She struggled in his grip, "Sean, please stop."

He stared into her cobalt blue eyes, "Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop. I'll stop all this madness."

I watched as her eyes darted around before she suddenly collapsed into his arms, "Sean I...I...do love you!" She said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Listen Emma, I'm sorry about everything with Manny. Things just sort of happened, I don't love her I love you."

Seeing them together embracing made me wanna die inside. I knew I had to get Manny back, it was life or death.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I hope you all liked this chapter...yea I kno it wasn't as long as the others and im so sorry for that. Next chapter will be longer...PROMISE! Also thanx to everyone for reviewing...without it there would be no story... 3 you all.**

_**SkittlesStar25**_


End file.
